On Olympus After Giant War II
by percy lover Ezri Dax
Summary: This is the god and goddess making a choice of how strong or weak their children are in the war and offer them immortality.


"Now, how are we to reward the seven,and Nico?" Zeus asks.

"Immortality?" Apollo suggests.

"Percy Jackson will probably say no, again," Athena says.

"What offer would Percy actually accept from us?" Zeus questions.

No one had an idea.

"No one?" Zeus asks.

"We could just ask him what he wants," Athena suggests.

"We should offer them immortality in reverse order of strength. Meaning the one that helped least to the one that helped most," Poseidon says.

"That actually might work. But, what order will we do it?" Zeus asks.

"Well, we can say what each demigod has done over the coarse of **this** war," Athena says looking at Poseidon.

"What? It isn't my fault that Percy was the reason that we won the last war," Poseidon says defending himself.

"Frank and Hazel I think did the least," Ares says.

"Who here agrees?" Zeus asks. Everyone agrees.

"Then Nico," Athena says.

"Again who agrees?" Zeus asks and all but Hades agrees.

"Then, Piper," Hera says.

"Who agrees?" Zeus asks again and everyone agrees.

"That leaves Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy," Hermes says.

"I think Jason is next on that list," Artemis says.

"Who agrees?" Zeus asks and everyone else thinks for a minute and then agree.

"That leaves Leo, Annabeth, and Percy," Poseidon says.

"Leo was the main person to build the Argo II, he risked himself for defeating Gaea, and came back from the 'dead'," Hephaestus says.

"But, Percy and Annabeth were the reason that everyone went to Greece. To get them out of the pit. They were the ones that were already chosen, because of what they had done before. Percy helped Rome and Annabeth is our architect. Percy is the whole reason Annabeth wanted to get to Camp Jupiter. If Annabeth and Percy didn't sacrifice themselves, then they wouldn't have gotten the Athena Parthenos and stopped the war between the two camps. They've done many more things than them," Hades says.

"Well? Who says Leo?" Zeus asks and the majority says the Leo.

"Then? Which one?" Zeus asks.

"Annabeth," Hermes says not looking at Athena.

One more than half the room agrees with Hermes.

"When, will we bring them up here?" Athena asks her father.

"Now?" Zeus asks looking around for an answer.

"Why not? Get it over with right?" Poseidon says.

"Go get your child or children," Zeus says flashing out to get Jason.

While Zeus gets Jason, Poseidon gets Percy, Hades gets Nico and Hazel, Athena gets Annabeth, Aphrodite gets Piper, Ares gets Frank, and Hephaestus gets Leo.

"Welcome children," Zeus says getting seated in his chair.

"You are here to be-" Poseidon starts.

"Rewarded," Zeus finishes.

"Frank," Ares says,"Step forward. I offer you immortality. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept," Frank says then being turned immortal.

"Hazel," Hades says," I too offer you immortality. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept," Hazel says also being turned immortal.

"Nico,"Hades says," I offer you immortality and being the Prince of the Underworld. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I too accept," Nico says changing into an immortal.

"Piper,"Aphrodite says," I offer you immortality. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Piper responds being turned immortal.

"Jason," Zeus says looking at his son a little sympathetically," I offer you immortality. Do you accept?"

"I accept father," Jason says immediately being turned into an immortal.

"Leo, my son," Hephaestus states," I offer you immortality, do you accept?"

"I do,"Leo says the being turned immortal.

"Annabeth, I offer you immortality. Do you accept?" Athena asks.

"I do accept," Annabeth says being changed then into an immortal.

"Percy, my son. Do you accept being turned immortal this time?" Poseidon asks.

"I-I don't accept," Percy says.

"Then, what do you want?" Zeus and Poseidon ask.

"I wish for Hades and Hestia are put back on the 'council',"Percy says looking at his aunt and uncle.

"Are you sure Percy?" Zeus asks.

"Yes" Percy says rejecting immortality again.

"If you don't mind our asking, we've been wondering, why do you keep rejecting immortality?" Poseidon and the rest of the Olympians ask.

"The first time I rejected where I could stay with Annabeth and because I wanted you the gods and goddess to claim your children. This time because I guess because I think that they deserve to be on the council and Hades doesn't need to be stuck in the Underworld," Percy says with his flaw of loyalty.

Hades comes up with Hestia right behind him and hugs and thanks Percy.

*What do you think? Should I write more or just leave it at that? Comment pm whichever.*


End file.
